


I'd choose this life any day

by Chibiscuit



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Based on a party chat, M/M, Set during Act III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: Did Erik even realize the gravity of his words?





	I'd choose this life any day

**Author's Note:**

> [A certain party chat](http://catseartribe.tumblr.com/post/180659241597/okay-but-this-killed-me-does-erik-even-realize) at Lonalulu in Act 3 killed me so I wrote a little fic around it. 
> 
> Actual Note: Rhys is my Hero's name and thus that is what he is called in this fic.
> 
> I own a copy of the game but nothing more! Enjoy~

Lonalulu.

The sky was clear, the sea calm; it was a beautiful day on a beautiful island. Rhys breathed in deeply, smelling the salty sea air. Sailing was not his favourite way of transport but he'd never tire of that salty, invigorating air. His Grandpa used to say the was no healthier air than that of the mountains and that beside the sea. Now, having read the journals he'd found spread across Erdrea, he finally fully understood the extend of his travels and Rhys felt oddly proud of following in his footsteps, in a way.

"It's so peaceful here." Serena remarked as they walked down the pier.

"Yeah, you wouldn't say the world's ending if you looked at this place." Erik answered as he eagerly took in the view; his eyes sparkling slightly and his demeanour calm. He had seemed to instantly relax the moment they had made port here. In fact, Rhys noted, the same seemed to apply for all of his companions.

"Are you certain there is someone in distress here?" Jade's tone was sceptical, if only hesitantly so. Rhys simply nodded. He knew they all found it hard to believe that he would somehow know there was a mermaid here, of all places, who had a soar throat and that somehow Rhys had known exactly what would help her and where to find it. It showed just how much they trusted him when they still went along with him despite their collective disbelief. The thought warmed Rhys' heart.

A brief scan of the beach and he'd spotted the mermaid and the young boy. "You go check out the village. I'll go give her this." They parted, chatting amiably; all except Erik who had decided to tag along with him. Rhys wasn't surprised; he'd be worried if Erik wasn't by his side. He'd gotten so used to having the (ex?) thief beside him that it felt wrong when he wasn't. He remembered all too well, in another time, when Erik was gone and Hendrik had taken over his role. In hindsight, he was grateful to the knight but back then it had saddened, even annoyed, Rhys. Hendrik wasn't Erik after all and that was Erik's place.

"I still can't believe you were right." Erik said after they had delivered the medicine and moved a little ways off to give the boy and mermaid the chance to talk in peace. "You just never cease to amaze me." The earnest admiration in his voice made Rhys a bit embarrassed. "But how DID you know? I mean, really?"

Rhys grinned, "Luminary intuition." Arms crossed, a single eyebrow raised; Erik was the very picture of shrugged, "Luminary's luck?"

"This was way too precise to be mere luck or coincidence."

Rhys didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell the truth; not now, after he'd remained quiet through everything else that had happened. What a silly thing it would be to suddenly spill the beans over. Luckily (Luminary's or not), Erik dropped the subject. "Anyway, shall we go to the village? It's growing late and I don't plan on leaving Lonalulu without tasting some of their kanalaomari again!"

Rhys suppressed a Erik loved - or anyone could love- those squishy tentacles so much was beyond him. Erik chuckled, "And of course we'll get some fried fish as well." Erik added a wink.

"You remembered." Rhys smiled affectionately, making Erik's cheeks redden just that lightly in a way that Rhys probably enjoyed bit too much.

"Well, you know, we've been travelling for a while so... that's normal, right?"

"Oh? And what food does Sylv hate? Or Serena?"

"Uhh..." Erik stared blankly in front of him. Nothing more came. Satisfied, Rhys gave him a look that clearly said 'See?' to which Erik responded, "Well, do you know then?"

Rhys casually stepped closer to Erik. "No." He leant in to plant a quick kiss on the thief's cheek. Face still close, he whispered, "I only know yours." then with a grin, he added, "That was my point." Erik flushed completely crimson now. He still wasn't used to Rhys' random shows of affection and secretly Rhys hoped he never would. Erik was simply too adorable when embarrassed. With a small wave to signal Erik to follow him, Rhys walked off towards the village, fully intent on enjoying this peaceful evening in these dark times.

~~

A few hours later found them at the edge of the cliff near the village's bar. How long ago was it now that they had been here to celebrate after the tentacular's demise? It felt like a lifetime ago. Now they sat, together, just the two of them because none of their companions had decided to join them, though he knew some at least were at the bar as well. Briefly, Rhys considered inviting them over but in the end he never did. perhaps he was selfish but he didn't feel like sharing Erik's company with anyone else tonight. And so it had just been them; talking, remembering, even daring to dream about the future a bit. For hours and hours; hours, that felt like minutes.

Their diner long devoured; the sun dropping into the ocean, colouring the sky a striking shade of red. Erik stared at it in awe, eyes sparkling, posture relaxed. it was pure bliss.

"It's beautiful." Erik's voice was barely a whisper, as if he was afraid his comment would shatter the scene before them. Rhys made an appreciative noise. They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer. The soft sounds of talk and cutlery hitting plate drifted from behind them, mixing with the sound of waves lapping against the cliff-side. Rhys couldn't understand what was being said but the noise calmed him. A quiet sigh from Erik drew his attention. The thief looked relaxed, a small satisfied smile gracing his features.

"You know, looking at the sea reminds me of my childhood."

Rhys grew concerned. The small glimpse he'd gotten of Erik's childhood had told him it hadn't been an easy one, to say the least. Yet, Erik didn't seem troubled now. On the contrary. As if reading his mind, Erik elaborated, "I mean- it wasn't easy for us but when I look at the sea, when I hear those waves, then, I don't know, It's like I feel all the bad memories being washed away." Rhys had no idea what to say. He was well aware that he'd been lucky. blissfully unaware of Dundrasil's fate, his childhood had been happy and carefree. Sunny afternoons spent playing with Gemma and Sandy, mornings fishing with Chalky and evenings helping out his mother. Rhys realized all too well that not only Erik but Jade, Veronica, Serena, and Sylv, hadn't been so fortunate. Instead of replying, he simply scooted closer, pressing against Erik, clasping his hand to provide support. Erik squeezed his hand back in response and, much to Rhys' surprise, didn't frantically pull back as he normally did when Rhys showed his affection in public.

"It's strange how the sound of the sea remains the same even though this place is so different from the North." Erik mused.

"But here you can wear your Swindler's outfit without freezing to death." Rhys looked appreciatively at the golden bracelets adorning Erik's arms.

"R-right." Pink was such a nice colour on Erik. "Ugh... you're just as bad as Rab sometimes..." Rhys laughed at that, and Erik grinned back, "I understand though. I do have good strong arms." Rhys did not disagree. "I guess if I'd grown up here, I'd have been a fisherman."

"Big haullelujah every day." Rhys joked. Erik's merry laughter was like music to his ears. The thief didn't laugh that heartily very often, Rhys noted. A pity.

"If I had grown up here the, I'd never had to have become a thief. Then I would never have been arrested, never been locked up, and I'd never have met you..." His eyes clouded over; his voice grew quiet. staring over the ocean with none-seeing eyes, he added, "I'd choose this life any day!"

His voice brightened up at the end; Erik played it off so lightly but the gravity of the statement cut right through Rhys' heart. He stared wide-eyed at his his partner; shocked but touched, his heart beating fast as he tried to process this confession. Erik seemed oblivious and simply continued to watch the ocean. The last dying rays of the sinking sun basked him in an ethereal light. Did Erik realize the depth of what he'd just said? How it would affect Rhys? What it meant? That Erik would willingly choose this life; this life of uncertainty, grief and hardship; a life where he and his sister never knew their parents, were forced into slavery as children; where his sister had been turned to gold and Erik had suffered from grief and guilt for the Goddess' knew how many years whilst he was forced into a life of thievery and back-alley-dealings. Erik would willingly choose this sort of life over a peaceful existence with family and certainty and for what? Just because he wanted to meet Rhys.

"Erik..."

Erik turned his attention on him, head tilted slightly in question, eyes glowing in the low light. Rhys had never loved anyone as much as he did Erik in that moment. He reached out with his free hand and cupped Erik's cheek. The thief leaned into the touch, eyes never leaving Rhys'. "Rhys...?"

Rhys swallowed, overcome with emotion so strong it was impossible to put into words. He'd never been good at that to begin with. So action it was. He closed the distance between them, gave Erik a ghost of a kiss, unsure whether Erik would pull back or not. He He waited for a fraction of a second. Erik's clear blue eyes shimmered with emotion, encouraging Rhys to go on, telling him it was okay. And so he did, pressing forward by kissing Erik deeply, pouring every bit of emotion of love- into that one kiss. It wouldn't suffice. Nothing would but he hoped Erik understood, if even just a sliver of, what he felt. His hand moved from cheek to Erik's wonderfully spiky hair, trying to pull the other even closer. Crushed between them, their hands were still clasped together.

The moment felt brief yet eternal and given the chance Rhys would shatter time over and over again to relive it.

~~

"FINALLY!"

"Shush, darling, not so loud! We don't want to disturb them." Sylvando made to cover Veronica's mouth but she slapped his hands away.

"Oh I'm just saying what we're all thinking." She replied with a huff.

"It will be nice not having to think of excuses any more just so they get some time alone." Jade replied. "Right?" She turned to Rab only to find him staring wide-eyed, jaw practically hitting the floor, at Erik and his grandson. Next to him, Hendrik wore a strikingly similar expression.

The knight recovered first. "I-I had no idea their relationship was so... so.. intimate."

"Seriously?" Veronica looked incredulously at Hendrik. "Even Serena noticed."

"They weren't very good at hiding it." Jade agreed. "Huh?" Serena turned her attention away from the lovey-dovey pair (though the dreamy smile on her face didn't fall), "They were hiding it?"

"...it certainly explains some things..." Hendrik mumbled.

"Like how adamant they were to have a room to themselves?" Sylvando offered. Hendrik turned beat-red. "Hendrik, dear, what are you imagining?"

At that Rab's panic only increased; his voice sounded almost squeaky as he practically shouted at Hendrik to banish such inappropriate thoughts from his mind. Hendrik looked embarrassed whilst Jade muttered, "You're one to talk..."

"Shush, be quiet!" Veronica intervened. "They'll hear you."

"Ronnie is right. You don't want to ruin this moment for your grandson, do you?"

Rab went quiet and turned towards the pair again. They were still sitting close together, Erik leaning his head on Rhys' shoulder. It was hard to see more now that the sun had gone down but Rab has seen enough. Slowly, a smile appeared on his face. "Aye, you're right there lad." His gaze travelled towards the sky as he whispered, "Are ye watching, Eleanor? Irwin? Your boy's gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying from a notebook is still annoying...
> 
> At any rate, thank you for reading and as always, comments/suggestions/etc. are very much welcomed~
> 
> ~Chibiscuit~


End file.
